


coming back home to you

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok comes back to his shared apartment with kihyun, two weeks after they fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> i miss this otp so much that i couldn't help but write something about them. this would be just short, only a scene story, but i hope it's enough!
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware with typos and grammar errors.

their shared apartment was quiet when he stepped inside. hoseok sighed. it had been two weeks after they had a big fight, two weeks since he last saw kihyun's angry face before leaving the short male alone, now what expression he should put to face kihyun? he didn't even sorry, even though he knew everything was his fault. if kihyun drove him away the moment the brunet saw him, he wouldn't insist to stay.

_at least meet him and tell him you love him, hoseok._

"kihyun...?" he called his lover's name warily. he was about to head to his and kihyun's room, but a figure on the couch stopped him from doing so. "kihyun?"

kihyun didn't answer. he was lying on the couch, knees up to his chest—his position reminded hoseok of a fetus. hoseok called him once again, but he got nothing as a response, bringing him into a conclusion that kihyun was asleep. the tv was still on, showing a sappy, romantic movie, kihyun's favorite, even though he would never admit it. hoseok let out chuckles before reaching for the remote and turning the volume down, so the noises wouldn't disturb the sleeping male.

crouching down beside the couch, hoseok fixed his eyes on kihyun's face. he looked tired, yet so peaceful. hoseok's heart sank when he realized kihyun was wearing his shirt—a bit too big for kihyun's small body, but he always loved wearing it, especially in those moments when he missed hoseok so much.

kihyun missed him so much, right here, right now.

kihyun never cried. they fought a lot, sometimes they fought until hoseok thought it'd be the end of their relationship, but, no, kihyun never cried. now, though, how hoseok felt his heart breaking when he noticed there were trails of tears that slowly dried on kihyun's face. he must be crying until he fell asleep before hoseok came.  _did he cry because of me? no, ki, i don't deserve your tears._

"i'm sorry," hoseok's hand moved to stroke the brown strands of kihyun's. "i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry."

he kept saying sorry; he said it while caressing kihyun's cheek, kissing his temple repeatedly. he kept saying it over and over again, never feeling enough of it.

"hoseok...?" hoseok's heart skipped a beat when kihyun suddenly called his name. kihyun was awake—still sleepy, but hoseok knew kihyun knew it was him. "hoseok, you're back."

"yeah," hoseok smiled slightly, full of guilt. "i'm home."

kihyun didn't forgive easily—well, he never showed it even though he'd actually forgive someone; he was such a terrible tease. kihyun would always look at him cockily when he was back from his 'short escape' every time they fought, saying how dare he came home after what he had done, but hoseok didn't find that side of kihyun tonight.

tonight, kihyun smiled back at him; he smiled in so much relief.

and, kihyun hugged him.

"welcome back," whispered the brown-haired male, voice shaking, telling hoseok that kihyun was holding his urge to cry. "i thought you'd never come home. you didn't contact me at all."

hoseok hugged him back, drowning him in a tight, secure embrace. he buried his nose into kihyun's hair, breathing the citrus-liked scent kihyun always had; he missed it so much, he missed  _him_ so much.

"i'm sorry," he said it once again. "i'm sorry for leaving. i'm sorry for not contacting you. won't do it again, promise."

"i missed you," kihyun's grip on his back got stronger. "i missed you. i was so scared that you wouldn't be back."

hoseok wanted to say that it was impossible—it was impossible because he needed kihyun, it was kihyun's name he gasped every time he woke up from nightmares, it was kihyun's face he thought of in every second he spent, it was kihyun's shadow that always followed him everywhere—but he didn't. kihyun knew already that it was impossible, he could see how it was impossible to happen because here hoseok was, hugging him like he was afraid to let go.

"i'm back, i'm here, and will always be. here is my home,  _you_ are my home."

kihyun nodded, sighing softly when the pair of hoseok's lips met his.

"you're crying. for me."

kihyun laughed, quickly wiping the tears on his cheeks.

the following painful flick on hoseok's forehead told him that the kihyun he knew had been back. the strong kihyun, whose pride was higher than the highest mountain, had been back. hoseok winced at the stinging pain, but then he cupped kihyun's cheeks, bringing the beautiful face closer to capture the lips once again.

their lips felt like melting together, and hoseok finally felt complete.

he  _was_ home again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm aware that i didn't explain what happened between them, what made they fight until hoseok left, but i'll leave it that way. let your imagination wander! ;)


End file.
